


まだ涙にならない悲しみが（８）

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	まだ涙にならない悲しみが（８）

刚伸手搂住了光一的脖子，然后吻了他。他的舌头侵入光一的齿间，激烈地碾磨撕咬，仿佛要夺去他生存所用的空气一般。  
光一舔了舔干裂的嘴唇上的血丝，瞳孔却骤然缩小：因为他看见刚正在自渎。他的一只手正在胸前揉着他的白嫩胸乳，另一只手则伸到自己腿间，用手指试探着在自己粉嫩的穴口里一进一出，带出透明的液体。  
“来上我吧。”刚的小嘴里吐出了无比诱惑的话。

光一俯下身，拨开刚自己的手，吸吮着胸前的樱桃，那酥麻的感觉引得刚发出了一连串诱人的惊喘。  
光一舌尖感受到刚的花蕾逐渐挺立起来，光一又改用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，舌头绕着它打圈。太过激烈的感觉让  
与此同时，光一的其他部分也没有闲着，他的一只手不断套弄着刚才被刚冷落的花茎，另一只手抚摸着刚雪白柔软又有弹性的臀部，手指在他刚刚自己玩过的小洞口戳刺玩弄，下身则顶着刚的腿间巨物，两根男人身上最敏感的东西正相互磨蹭着，刚终于也到极限了。  
他抬起双腿，勾住了光一劲瘦的腰：“进来吧，弄坏我吧。”  
光一抬头亲了亲他，用有些宠溺的语气说：“好。”说完就一鼓作气地挺进了刚的身体里，一边感受着刚窄小紧致又灼热的内部，一边缓缓抽送起来。  
电流似的强烈快感传遍全身，而自己所有的敏感点都在光一的掌握之中，他操控着自己的身体，可以对自己为所欲为。这种感觉让他愈加难以控制地勾起自己的身体，贴近光一的身体。  
“看着我，光一。”  
光一抬起头，他看见刚汗湿的刘海粘在鼻梁上，但是即使在这意乱情迷的至高点中，他的眼神还是那么纯真，纯真到让人想玷污他，把他弄脏，让他沉沦在欲海。  
他们的身体契合无比，身体的交缠点燃无数的欲火，每一次进出都让人发狂迷乱。

然而就在刚马上要被推上顶峰的那一瞬间，光一抽出了自己。忽然被从云端抛下的刚睁大了眼睛，不明白光一想要干什么。同时，他想要自己伸手去解决，可是同样被光一残忍地按住了。  
他现在只要稍稍触碰就能达到绝顶的高潮，可是这种只差一步的感觉是最磨人的。  
“光一，求求你……”刚眨着泫然欲泣的眼睛，用楚楚可怜的声音呻吟哀求道。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“爱你，爱你，光一，我永远都爱你。”刚红着眼眶，喘息着说。  
这句话像是打在了光一的心上，哪怕是假话，在这一刻他也愿意当真。与此同时，光一用力将自己再一次送进了刚的体内，然后开始了一轮更猛烈的冲刺，不断撞击着刚深处的敏感点，终于把他送上了高潮。  
光一拔出之后才放肆地让自己喷涌而出，湿黏的液体沾在了刚的大腿和小腹上。  
“光一，抱抱我。”  
光一照做，用自己的双臂把刚牢牢地圈在了怀里，然后在他的额头上落下两个轻轻的亲吻：“我爱你，是真的。”


End file.
